Naruto The Son of Erebus
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: This fanfic will be about Naruto being a the son of Erebus, he will become stronger over time as well as he will protect his friends. When angered he is extremely dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic. No flaming, its my first percy jackson fanfic. Also it will be long for more updates because I have other fanfics.

Chapter 1

DURING THE TITANS CURSE AT THE DANCE

A red haired kid wearing blue jeans and black jacket with a hoodie connected to it is currently walking towards the Demi-gods who are currently trying to make a plan trying to get Nico and Bianca.

"Hmmm... Eheheheh, very interesting, a son of posideon, a daughter of Zeus, a daughter of Athene, and a Satyr... Now this is getting fun", Naruto says and his eyes drift to the bleachers. The girl wore a floppy Green cap, like she was trying to hide her face. The boy next to her was obviously her little brother. They both had dark silky hair and olive skin, and they used their hands a lot as they talked. The boy was shuffling his cards. His sister seemed to be scolding him about something. She kept looking around like something was wrong. The Demi-gods Naruto is walking towards start liking around feeling a powerful presence.

"Hello, would you like to dance beautiful?", Naruto says stoping in front of the Demi-gods.

"Me?", Annabeth says pointing to herself which Naruto shakes his head. Naruto takes Thalia's hand then goes to one knee, Naruto kisses it shocking the three while Thalia blushes at this. Almost all the girls are watching with envy at this from seeing Naruto.

"Who is he, but wow, he looks-", a girl says but her friend cuts her off.

"Hot!", she says to her.

"So?", Naruto says standing up smiling at her and she just nods dumbly which Naruto laughs a little.

Both stop listening to the music change to Jesse McCartney?

"Ugh. Who chose the Jesse McCartney?", Thalia says and Naruto shrugs his shoulders.

"Now shall we", Naruto says putting one hand on her hip making her move closer to Naruto and he took her other hand. Both start moving at the same time in sync.

"You move quite well", Naruto says to her smoothly.

"Well... I'm thanks... Who are-", Thalia is cut off by Naruto.

"You can call me Naruto", Naruto says with a smile.

"Ok well-", Thalia is stopped by Naruto touching her cheek.

"I already know who you are Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus", Naruto says making her eyes widen all the way.

"W-Who are you?", Thalia says about to get in a battle stance but Naruto lets go of her and turns around.

"I'm not your enemy, I hate seeing cute girls get hurt. Even the butch kind which you aren't thank god you didn't become like Zeus", Naruto says scratching his head and looks to see the two Di Angelo's gone. Naruto's eyes drifts to the door and Dr. Thorns gone to.

"You better go princess, the two demigod kids are gone as well as that Dr. thorns guy", Naruto says and puts his hands in his pockets walking away towards the exit surprising Thalia who's eyes narrow then looks to see percy and Annabeth gone along with the two demigod kids. Thalia goes after Naruto and when she opens the door the exit. Naruto's gone without a trace.

"What? Where did he go?", Thalia Sasha to herself looking around but shakes her head and starts running trying to find the others.

OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL, IN THE WOODS

from the shadows a hand comes out and starts to rise. Naruto pulls himself out if the shadow of a tree.

"Your late someone said leaning against a tree with his eyes closed.

"Oh shut up Sasuke, do you always have to say that when I'm a minute late?", Naruto said back. Sasuke is wearing the exact same outfit from Naruto road to ninja the movie. Sasuke signs at him making a tic mark form on his head.

"Emo King", Naruto says which makes Sasuke have a tic mark.

"You wanna go?", Sasuke says with his head butting against Naruto's. Naruto takes out a black Katana while Sasuke just cracks his knuckles both stop then look at the direction where the cliff is.

"Seems that there commotion happening", Sasuke said and Naruto nods then reaches in a shadow and takes out armor one by one putting it on. After he's done, Naruto starts sinking in the darkness of the shadows.

WHERE THALIA IS

Dr. Thorn lunges at Thalia and Percy, knowing they were weak and dazed.

"No!", Annabeth yelled, and she charged at the monster.

"Get back, half-blood! Get out of the line of fire!", Zoe yells to her but Annabeth leaped onto the monsters back and drove her knife into his mane. The manticore howled, turning in circles with his tail flailing as Annabeth hung on for dear life.

"Fire!", Zoe yells out loud making all her hunters unleash a barrage of arrows at the two.

"No!", Percy yells but something odd happen catching everyone off guard. The shadows come out of the ground like tendrils and wrap around the arrow catching them then breaks them.

"How-", Zoe is stopped by shadows wrapping around her body along with the hunters restricting them making them unable to move.

"What is this?", Thorn says shocked and from the shadows of the ground, faster then Thorn moved, an amored figure dressed up like the shredder from ninja turtles except the gray is black, he cut off one of Thorn's arms making him stagger back while Annabeth falls off him hitting the ground with a "puff" sound.

"So annoying, first of all a cute girl giving orders to kill an innocent, another with that idiot girl jumping on its back, and another for the guy who keeps yelling, so annoying", Naruto says to them bored.

"Wow! You look awesome!", Nico says with stars in his eyes looking at Naruto.

"How dare thy-", Zoe is cut off by someone smacking her in the back of the head. Sasuke just walks next to Naruto.

"What's with you an that armor, you look like some reject villain", Sasuke said to Naruto which made his eye twitch under the armor.

"Don't care Emo king!", Naruto yells at Sasuke and Sasuke pulls out his white katana. Both of there swords connect.

"I'll kill you both!", Thorn yells charging at them but his eyes widen in fear when both turn to him pissed.

"Don't interfere!", both yell while they swing there swords cutting Throne in in four pieces which he turns to dust but a crack opened up in the ground and it falls in it then it seals up. Both look at the helicopter about to fire but shadows come from it, wrapping around the men and the helicopter which makes it fall into the water creating a loud splash. Everyone is speechless at this.

"Well, that takes care of that", Naruto said taking off his helmet making Thalia's eyes widen and points to him.

"YOU!", Thalia yells confusing everyone.

"Wait, when did you two meet?", Sasuke says to Naruto.

"I danced with her", Naruto said making Sasuke face palm.

"Of all times, you chose now to hit on girls... Why me?", Sasuke says which Naruto just stares at him.

"If it wasn't for me, you would have been stuck with your dad all the damn time you idiot!", Naruto yells and dodges a sword.

"Stop that!", Naruto yells at him and both drop there swords and begin fighting with punches making everyone sweatdrop including Artemis.

Suddenly two arrows go flying at Naruto and Sasuke but they catch them easily then snap the arrows in there hands. Zoe stops and her eyes widen when both suddenly appear in front of her with two dangerous glares. Everyone starts to feel incredible amounts of power from the two making Artemis's eyes widen. Before Zoe could say something, shes hit by a powerful force making her fall to her knees hyperventilating whine both continue to glare at her. Artemis then walks in front of the two.

"Please accept my apology, she didn't mean to say that, I am sorry", Artemis says with a small bow and both stop glaring then look at each other. They shrug then grab there swords. Artemis signs at this and helps Zoe up who's feeling better.

"What was that, so freighting?", Zoe says with wide eyes holding herself with beats of sweat. Artemis's eyes shift to the two guys currently talking.

"May I ask, who are you two?", Artemis says with narrowed eyes which both turn to her.

"Artemis huh, goddess of the hunt, interesting", Sasuke says with his arms crossing. Naruto snaps his fingers and his armor turns to shadows and disappear within him.

"Her hunters are hot but annoying, especially the bitch right there", Naruto said pointing directly at Zoe who finally regains herself and glares at Naruto angrily which he smirks.

"Your no demigods? What are you two?", Artemis says grabbing her bow but stops then looks two see the shadows moving around and cracks forming in the ground making everyone's eyes widen.

Naruto sinks in the darkness and appears in front of Thalia cupping her cheek before she could move.

"I have to say, never thought a daughter of Zeus would catch my attention so quickly", Naruto says and some of the hunters aim at Naruto but stops seeing Sasuke give a flick on a tree which sends it crashing into other trees making the hunters eyes widen. Sasuke looks at the hunters with a glare.

"Try anything, I'll use full force", Sasuke said making a fist making the hunters take a step back feeling there overwhelming power.

Naruto looks at Nico and Bianca. Naruto walks towards the two making Bianca get in front of Nico. Naruto puts his hands on there heads ruffling there hair surprising the two.

"No need to be scared anymore, we're here", Naruto says to the two of them making there eyes widen along with the others.

Naruto glances at the hunters.

"Hunters, there's one thing I agree with Aphrodite on, is that everyone needs to learn love, if you don't, you turn cold hearted and wicked, all of you are already cold hearted towards men", Naruto said and gives a bow to Artemis.

"Hello lady Artemis, its quite a surprise seeing you here of all times, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Erebos, and this here is Sasuke Uchiha, Son of Tartarus. You can call us Demiprotogenos, so...What's up demigods", Naruto says with a smile along with Sasuke making everyone's wyes widen at this.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Grimmjow4696, thanks for the idea.

Chapter 2

FLASH BACK

A ten year old Naruto covered in dirt and scratches wakes up on an island in the kiddie of nowhere.

"Where am I?", Naruto says holding his right arm in pain.

"You must hone your skills here if you wish to survive in this world, train until you've have come to age, my son", Erebos says from the shadows shocking Naruto.

"Who...said that?", Naruto says scared looking around fearfully. Naruto hears roars coming from the woods. Naruto's eyes widen fearfully and runs towards a cave. Naruto runs deep into it and hides at the end. He ducks down covering his head then starts hearing the monsters again which make Naruto start to cry.

HOURS LATER AT NIGHT

"I smell something, I think it's a demigod but far more powerful then just any!", a monster yells she they start heading towards the cave.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! Why, WHY!", Naruto thinks fearfully.

"Stop and calm down. Fear is not evil... It shows what your weakness is, your weakness is fear of dieing. Once you master this, you can finally begin training", Erebos says to Naruto disappearing.

"This isn't real! Your not real! In not talking to a shadow!", Naruto yells crying and the monsters enter the cave.

"There he is!", one of monsters yell finding Naruto. They begin running at Naruto  
making him shield himself.

"Please, leave, leave, just LEAVE ME ALONE!", Naruto yells and the monsters stops and look down seeing that there sinking in darkness.

"You little, die!", a monster yells throwing a spear at Naruto making the boys eyes widen and suddenly the shadows reacted on instinct and come off the ground wrapping around the spear which is an inch away from Naruto's face.

"RAHHHHHHHHH", the monster yells from shadow hands wrapping around him and bringing him further into darkness.

"Just, DISSAPEAR!", Naruto yells and a giant darkness hand appears grabbing the monster pulling him in along with the others while yelling.

"What...?", Naruto says scared at what just happened. A Shadow appears in front of Naruto shaped like a man.

"I made a mistake once when I couldn't protect your mother, but this time is different, I believe in you", Erebos says then hugs Naruto making Naruto's eyes widen at this.

FLASH BACK END

"And that's my story of how I trained", Naruto said shocking everyone.

"Tho-", Zoe is cut off by Naruto closing her mouth with shadows.

"Speak English, no one wants to hear you talk", Naruto said which he was hit in the head by Sasuke.

"What the hell was that for!", Naruto yells angrily while Sasuke pinches his nose.

"Will you become serious!", Sasuke says annoyed and Naruto signs.

"Sorry, ", Naruto says putting on a serious look on his face.

"So, shall we get back to business, first about Bianca?", Naruto says glancing at Bianca then Percy enters the tent making everyone turns to him.

"Join us, Percy Jackson", the goddess said. Percy say across from her on the tent floor next to Naruto, Sasuke, and Bianca. The goddess studied Percy which made him uncomfortable. She had such old eyes for a young girl.

"Are you surprised by my age?", she asked to Percy.

"Uh...a little", he said to Artemis.

"I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is that average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray", Artemis says confusing Percy.

"Go astray?", he asked to her which she nods.

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves", Artemis says to him.

"Oh", Percy said which Zoe who's sitting on Artemis's right glares at Naruto who just smiles and winks at her increasing the glare. Sasuke nudged Naruto shaking his head as if saying "no".

"You must forgive my Hunters if they do not welcome you three", Artemis said to them.

"It is very rare that we would have boys in this camp. Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. The last one to see this camp-"... Which one was it?", Artemis says looking at Zoe.

"That boy in Colorado. You turned him into a jackalope", Zoe says which Artemis nods satisfied while Naruto and Sasuke start to get angry at this information.

"Lets cut this shirt, percy, explain to her what happened with you and the manticore?", Naruto says glancing at Percy seriously making him swallow but he nods and behind explaining. Artemis puts her hand thoughtfully on her silver bow.

"I feared this was the answer-", Artemis is cut off by Sasuke.

"I want to say something. I overheard that then guy talking about a general?", Sasuke says and Zoe freezes while she starts to pale making both glance at each other finally figuring out who this girl is.

"So you are her, I don't blame your hate for men, we both think Hercules is an asshole too", Sasuke says surprising Zoe at this.

"He wanted us to take Achelous's horn merely to taunt him and make him feel more miserable, so we just kicked his ass, you should have seen how pissed we were, we were very angry on that day and he just put us over the top", Naruto said and Sasuke nods at that remembering how pissed they were.

"I just took his club and used it against him. I sent him flying using full strength", Sasuke says shocking Zoe at this.

"So back to business, Atlas huh", Naruto said with seriousness making Zoe's eyes narrow.

"I must see for myself if what I'm thinking isn't true", Artemis says to them while Zoe looks like she was trying very hard not to be afraid, but she nodded.

"We will leave right away, my lady", Zoe said.

"No, Zoe. I must do this alone", Artemis says shocking Zoe at this.

"But, Artemis-", Zoe is cut off by her.

"This task is too dangerous even for the hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me", Artemis says to her which she nods regrettably.

"As...as you wish, my lady", Zoe says to her.

"I will see and bring what I can find back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in", Artemis says.

"By that, your talking about your father who has a lightning bolt stuck up his ass, am I right?", Naruto said which Artemis cracks a smile.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I have a small request for you", Artemis says making both look at each other.

"Depends on the task?", both said to get with narrowed eyes at this.

"I want you two to escort the Hunters back to Camp Half-Blood. They can stay there in safety until I return", Artemis says shocking Zoe more.

"WHAT?!", Zoe blurts out gaining there attention.

"But, Artemis, we have hate that place. The last time we stayed there-", Zoe says.

"Yes, I know. But in sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge just be star if a little, ah, misunderstanding. It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned down", Artemis says which Naruto chuckles.

"And boys are the stupid ones huh, eheheh", Naruto says smiling making Zoe angry.

"Don't worry", Sasuke says to Zoe surprising the girl at the tone.

"Have faith in us will you, even if we are boys. Boys have gotten there hearts broken a lot just like girls have", Sasuke said to her and puts on a smile making Naruto's eyes widen and starts smirking thinking of a story to make Sasuke x Zoe, it'll be gold once he starts publishing it like he did with the Icha Icha series that are a best-selling novel which were written by Naruto. It is known to be about a passionate love between a man and a woman. In the Aphrodite Cabin, all the girls have a book of it. But no one knows who the author is.

"And now there is one last decision to make", Artemis says which Naruto's eyes become narrowed while Sasuke glances at Naruto.

"Have you made up your mind, my girl?", Artemis says while Bianca hesitates.

"I'm still thinking about it", Bianca said to her.

"Wait, thinking about what?", Percy says and sees Naruto starts to get angry.

"They...they've invited me to join the Hunt", Bianca says shocking Percy at this news.

"What? But you can't! You have to come to Camp Half-Blood so Chiron can train you. It's the only way you can learn to survive", Percy says.

"I agree, let Bianca come to camp half blood", Naruto says earning a glare from Zoe.

"It is not the only way for a girl", Zoe said and her headbuts against Naruto.

"It isn't wise to separate a brother and sister, I can't predict the future Nico will have once his sister leaves, I just know that if she dies, he will be consumed by hate, anger, and sadness!", Naruto says releasing his power which Sasuke stopped by grabbing Naruto's arm making hi glare at Sasuke.

"My hunters follow me on my adventures. They are my maidservants, my companions, my sisters in arms. Once they sweat loyalty to me, they are indeed immortal...unless they fall in battle, which is unlikely. Or break their oath", Artemis says.

"What path?", Percy said confused at this.

"To foresee at romantic love forever. To never grow up, never get married. To be a maiden eternally", Artemis says.

"Like you?", Percy says to Artemis which she nods.

"So you just go around the country recruiting half bloods-", Percy is cut off by Zoe.

"No just half-bloods. Lady Artemis does not discriminate by birth. All who honor the goddess may join. Half-bloods, nymphs, mortals-", Zoe says.

"Which are you?", Percy said which Zoe had anger flash in her eyes.

"That is not thy concern, boy. The point is Bianca may join if she wishes. it is her choice", Zoe said to him.

"Bianca, this is crazy, what about your grunt her? Nico can't be a Hunter", Percy says.

"Certainly not, he will go to camp. Unfortunately, that's the best hits can do-", Artemis says but stops seeing Naruto glare at her.

"Aren't we boys stronger then you? After all, Zues, Hades, and Poseidon are the three strongest Greek gods", Naruto says to her.

"You can see him from time to time? But you will be free of responsibility. He will have the camp Counselors to take care if him. And you will have a new family. Us", Artemis says which Naruto starts shaking in when more anger knowing Nico will suffer with loneliness like he has.

"A new family, free of responsibility", Bianca says dreamily.

"Bianca, you can't do this, it's nuts", Percy says to her. Bianca looks at Zoe.

"Is it worth it?", Bianca said which Zoe nods.

"It is", Zoe says to her.

"What do I have to do?", Bianca said to her.

"Say this, I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis", Zoe said.

"I... I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis", Bianca says.

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maiden good, and join the Hunt", Zoe says which Bianca reoeated.

"That's it?", Bianca said which she nods.

"If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, then it is binding", Zoe says.

"I accept it", Artemis says then the flames in the brazier brightened, casting a silver glow over the room. Bianca looked no different, but she took a deep breath and opened her eyes wide.

"I feel... Stronger-", Bianca is cut off and they all feel a darkness coming from Naruto.

"Now Nico will be alone just like another I met, a boy named Leo Valdez... We are just outcasts to this world. I finally know who your father is, now you just cast your brother away, for him to fall in darkness", Naruto says glaring at Bianca with his eyes turning into slits with blood red pupils. Bianca is shaking in fear along with Zoe as well as Percy, Artemis is shocked by his dark this power is.

"Naruto stop! If you keep sinking in your hate, you'll transform again! Remember what happened last time when you transformed!", Sasuke yells at Naruto making him suddenly stop with the darkness receding while Naruto grabs his head in pain and a look of fear appears on his face.

"I... I don't want to forget my reason... Don't want to forget the importance of life again!", Naruto says with and leaves the tent holding his head scared.

"What...was that?", Bianca says taking deep breaths.

"As you know, he's the son of Erebos but not only that, his mother... Was a dragon", Sasuke said shocking them.

"He went berserk once, just once, and I have to say, it frightened me when he took his monster form", Sasuje says remembering that terrifying roar.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also to the one who gave me an idea thanks.

Chapter 3

"I thought he said he was a DemiPrimodial?", Zoe said and Sasuke signs hiding his head.

"He just says he is to try and connect with people, honestly he's neither monster of God. His mom was part human and Dragon. Most likely he may be a Dragon God if he controls that power? I think it's time to explain where his mothers origin came from, his mother is a decedent of a God Slayer from the time of King Arthur", Sasuke said shocking everyone there.

"There is no such thing as a", Artemis is cut off by Sasuke.

"Poseidon fought one before. The Water God Slayer, it was an intense fight but in the end, the god slayer retreated. We have been searching for there armor that gives them power when we stumbled upon here", Sasuke said which Artemis finally gets but...

"That doesn't explain why she's related to a dragon?", Zoe said and Sasuke nods.

"When a God Slayer uses to much power, they become dragons, consumed by the power itself", Sasuke says.

"Ok I get that but... What about those words he said "Importance of Life?", Percy said confused.

"You see, what he means by the importance of life is simple, it gives him a reason to not lose control. If he forgot what life and human beings meant by living, in simple words if he forgot what living beings are... He has no reason to control his power which goes berserk, and he transforms into his monster or I call it Dragon God form. Three years ago he lost someone very important to him to monsters, her name was Hinata Hyuga, she was the most important thing to him, his sadness turned anger and rage which made him forget the importance of life making him transform. After what happened, he's been holding his anger in as well as sadness but... It's very odd that his emotions are getting out of control, he must relate to Nico somehow. But don't blame him, he just can't control himself", Sasuke said.

"Will he be ok?", Bianca said worried and Sasuke nods with a smile.

"Don't worry he'll be fine but... How should I explain this... Well... After these kind of situations, he does something stupid just to clear his mind", Sasuke said making Artemis raise an eyebrow.

"And pre tell what that is?", Artemis says making Sasuke sign.

"You'll find out soon, just wait", Sasuke said standing up and glances at Zoe who's deep in thought, Sasuke smirks.

"He suffered badly, that jerk suffered, me as well as Naruto hate guys who use girls feelings, so lighten up already. I used to be a guy who wanted just power to kill the gods of Olympus but...", Sasuke said and has a small laugh shocking everyone.

"Naruto helped me... His true ability isn't the power of shadows or the power of a dragon, his ability surpasses that...", Sasuke says and begins walking out.

"What is his ability?", Artemis says stoping him then he turns to her with a smile.

"He has the ability to make his enemies into his allies. I've never seen anything like it before, more than anyone in this world, he posses the most terrifying power. Maybe that's what they call a "True God". I want to help him become strong, to repay him for saving me from my darkness. And one past thing... We aren't the only DemiPrimodial, the others stayed back", Sasuke says with a smile then leaves shocking everyone else that there's more of them.

SOMEWHERE IN THE MOUNTAINS

"I can't believe they left again without telling us...", Kakashi said but was cut off being hit by a blast of water sending him crashing to the wall.

"Will you, SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!", Obito yells looking in his teens like Kakashi.

"You shut up! Im tired of waiting, they can't just keep doing this!", Kakashi yells back.

Obito Uchiha cousin of Sasuke. His mom was human which she was sisters with Sasuke's mom but his father is Pontus. Kakashi Hatake, Son of Aether. You must be thinking why Kakashi is opposite from Naruto instead of Sasuke, both Naruto and Kakashi are actually on good terms with each other, except when Kakashi complains to Naruto or makes up a stupid lie. Which results in darkness and light fighting.

"SHUT UP!", Sakura yells sending two rock pillars at the two sending them crashing into the wall.

"I'm sorry!", Obito yells bowing while Kakashi signs.

"It's just-", Kakashi stops a feels a cold chill, he turns swing Sakura giving a terrifying glare almost at the level when Naruto gets pissed. Sakura Haruno, daughter of Gaea.

"Be quiet, Sasuke, please hurry back and beat the hell out if these two", Sakura says praying and both look at each other.

"You know Sakura, your mom and his father are like dating. Isn't it weird for you to be in live with your... Hmmmm is it cousin or brother-", Obito was cut off being sent through a wall.

"Have anything else to say?", Sakura says showing Kakashi her fist which he puts his hands in the air walking back slowly.

"Will you stop yelling, your annoying me", someone says which Sakura freezes and swallows. She turns seeing none other then Gaara looking in his teens but still wearing that red armor. Gaara son of Chronos, not Kronos the Titan lord.

"Gaara, I thought you were sleeping?", Sakura says.

"I was... When a screaming banshee woke me up", Gaara said which Obito is laughing at this but receives a kick to the face.

"Naruto is gone again with Sasuke huh, oh well. In going back to sleep, now shut up and let me sleep, or I'll freeze you in time again while in an embarrassing position", Gaara says scaring Sakura.

"Y-Yes sir!", Sakura says not wanting that to happen again.

"I sense something wrong, Naruto is about to be slapped by another girl once again", Kakashi says which everyone faces palms at there friends stupidity.

WHERE NARUTO IS

AT DAWN

Thalia is sleeping in her tent and her eyes open yawning. She's wearing a black top and grey pajama shorts. Thalia sits up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning beautiful", Naruto said making Thalia freeze and turns slowly then blushes seeing Naruto wearing pajama pants but hot wearing any upper clothes showing his six pack.

"I have to say, never knew you were a cuddlier", Naruto said smiling making his blush more. Thalia makes a fist with lightning covering it.

"PERVERT!", Thalia yells punching Naruto in the face sending him out of the tent and crafting into the ground rolling away.

"See, told you", Sasuke says getting out of his tent. Zoe turns and blushes then looks away. Sasuke is also not wearing a shirt showing his six pack.

"H-Here...", Zoe said getting a shirt from his tent and looking away blushing while handing him his shirt which he smiles.

"Thanks", Sasuke said with a smile taking his shirt back while some of the hunters seeing this are shocked along with Artemis.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4

When there about to get ready to leave, Thalia notices Naruto is against a tree sleeping.

DREAM

"ROAAAAARRRRRR!", a monster roars looking like Star-Vader Chaos Breaker Dragon from cardfight vanguard. Its the size of an olympian when they take there huge form. Then from his shadow ten monsters looking like Diablo from the cinematic from the game Diabo 3, they spawn. They roar charging and begin slaughtering the enemy monsters.

"Hina...ta...", the leader says looking down at the girl dead and rage burns with the monsters eyes and he roars which from his shadow more monsters rise and begin attacking. The dragon monster brings his scythe down wiping tons of monsters out even his own. The dragon's mouth bursts with shadows consuming more monsters.

BACK AT BASE

"Dammit! Out on some fucking shoes Sciron! My eyes are burning!", Obito yells covering his eyes in pain making Sciron sign.

"I get brought back to life, and I get complaints, WEREN'T YOU THE ONE THAT WANTED ME TO HELP BUILD THE WAR SHIP!", Sciron yells annoyed at Obito which there heads start butting against each other. Sakura walks in and suddenly holds her mouth looking like she's about to barf.

"God, my eyes are burning,-... PUT ON SOME SHOES BEFORE I CRUSH YOUR FEET!", Sakura screeches making both guys go half deaf.

"Yes ma'am!", Sciron yells saluting scared shitless putting his shoes on and runs back in the ship. The other walk in the room holding there noses at the smell. Kakashi uses air freshener.

"Why the hell did Naruto bring that guy back to life? His feet stink so badly that my eyes are on fire!", Sakura says rubbing her eyes.

"He needed someone to drive the ship. He wanted someone like a pirate. We did after all went in the North Atlantic Ocean to get the ship. It's almost been a hundred years since it sank, I can't believe we did it and fixed it up?", Obito said which Gaara nods.

"Yes, by reversing time I made it to the time before it crashed into the iceberg, also we used celestial bronze, as well as attaching weapons from the Uss Missouri and other battle ships", Gaara says.

"I wonder if the government is wondering were there battleships are?", Obito says and all of them are currently looking at the Titanic which looks the day it set sailed but completely different. The color is gold from using celestial bronze. There are currently ten 50 caliber Mark 7 guns. Shells made of celestial bronze. There are currently other kinds of weapons both Greek and US. Titanic Destroyer is painted on both sides in white. On the skip are weird monsters. They look like Oni/Demon Warriors from Teen Wolf.

"It's quite amazing he made those out of his shadows", Gaara said watching them work to prepare the ship.

"So, how can it fly?", Kakashi said which Obito shrugs not knowing.

"Nevermind that Naruto wanted someone skilled to command it. After all Naruto can't drive for shit, you remember him driving that car down a cliff when we were still in it!", Obito says which they all nod.

"He may be a dragon god, but his driving is horrible", Sakura said which they all agree at.

BACK TO NARUTO

"Naruto, were leaving-", Thalia says about to shake Naruto's arm but he grabs it.

"What?", Naruto said to her with a dark look in his eyes full of void shocking Thalia at this side.

"Naruto", Sasuke says which Naruto shakes his head and smiles.

"Oh sorry about that, ahahahah", Naruto says rubbing the back of his head and when Thalia walks away. Naruto stops smiling.

"Dreams again?", Sasuke says which Naruto nods sadly.

"Stop dwelling in the past. The past is the past", Sasuke says and begins walking away.

TIME SKIP INSIDE BUS

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm...", Apollo says looking straight at Naruto gaining all the hunters attention as well as the campers from camp half blood. Apollo then brakes down into tears holding a pen and a make out Tactics book making all the girls eyes widen.

"I knew it! You are truly him! I'm your second biggest fan, but to bad for Aprodite! Please give me your autograph!", Apollo says acting like a school girl wanting a singers autograph and Naruto feels all the hunters glare while blushing red at Naruto. They've read his books which resulted in a few hunters leaving the hunt.

"You! Your the author of this hideous book!", Zoe yells walking towards Naruto and takes out her arrow but before she could do anything she's missing her arrows and hears a break sound. She turns seeing an Oni breaking her arrows in two.

"Die!", Phoebe yells and fires an arrow which was cut in half by the Oni's sword.

"That's my familiar, they come from me", Naruto says which the Oni sinks in the darkness.

"But anyways, what's wrong with these books, they make a lot of girls horny which results in them leaving the hunt to find a man they can fu-", Naruto is cut off by being hit by lighting making him smash into the car hard.

"Ow...", Naruto says getting up but stops seeing a very pissed Thalia. When Naruto looks up he's shocked seeing Thalia blushing like crazy which makes Naruto smirk.

"Did someone speed a night alone horn-", Naruto is cut off by a kick to the nuts making everyone flinch even Zoe. Then there was a scream of pain which followed it. Naruto is currently on the ground holding his nuts in pain.

"Hot and strong! I bet she's wild in bed-AHHHHHH!", Naruto yells receiving a lightning kick to the nuts.

"I... I think I'm a women now...", Naruto says jinxing his nuts in pure pain while Thalia is smiling darkly while the other girls smile including Zoe. Suddenly Thalis feels someone picking her up and sees Naruto holding Thalis bridal style no longer in pain.

"I've been kicked a lot of times in the nuts. You've got to try something different if you want to get me beautiful", Naruto says smiling at Thalia making her blush and she's starts to feel Naruto's six pack. Naruto rubs her thighs earning an eye twitch resulting another lightning slap.

"So Naruto, your sixteen right?", Apollo said which Naruto nods at making Apollo smirk.

"Thalia your birthday is in about a week", Apollo says surprising the girl.

"That's my birthday! December twenty-second", Thalia says and Apollo starts thinking.

"Which means you two are old enough to drive with a leathers permit. Naruto you deserve the honor of driving my sun chariot", Apollo says which Sasuke's face turns white as snow.

5 MINUTES LATER

"PULL UP!", Thalia yells sitting on Naruto's lap holding onto him while Naruto is holding the broken steering wheel. Sasuke is holding onto Zoe who's holding onto Sasuke both not wanting to die. Percy is holding onto Grover while Annabeth is clamped to her seat. The hunters are holding into each other scared shitless. You must be wondering why Thalia's on Naruto's lap, well its all  
because of Apollo who thinks that if they would get married he could get sneak peaks if the next volumes of make-Out-Paradise. So he said if Naruto wants to drive Mage has to sit on his lap, both blushed at it but say anyways.

"Hit the brake before you kill us all!", Thalia yells scared while Naruto slams his foot on the brake which he breaks it much to everyone's dismay.

"We're all gonna die!", Grover yells not wanting to die.

"Well this was fun", Apollo said and snaps his fingers which makes the bus land pale refectory at Camp Half-blood and he speeds through the forest which stops an inch from the Hermes cabin giving one of them a heart attack literally, he was taken immediately to the medical cabin. Sasuke and Zoe sign happily that the ride to hell finally stop but hitch notice there holding into each other and quickly separate blushing.

Grover and Percy pass out while Annabeth runs to the nearest garbage can. The hunters are still holding into each other with there eyes closed waiting for the pain. Apollo just laughs at this.

"We're alive!", Thalia says happily and her lips tackles Naruto's lips much to his shock and surprise. Thalia's eyes widen immediately and pulls her fist back which is covered in lightning and sends him into the Hermes cabin with a fist imprint in his face as well as little sparks of electricity coming from his body.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

"Can we go again?!", Nico says smiling wanting to go again but receives a smack upside the head by Bianca.

When the two get out, they see Naruto getting up with a slap mark on his face.

"What did I miss?", Naruto says stretching out.

"Is that a climbing wall with lava?!", Nico says suddenly gaining both Naruto and Sasuke's attention seeing it.

"Is this a torture camp or something?!", the two think not liking this place.

"It's like a extra challenge. Come on. I'll introduce you guys to Chiron. Zoe, have you met-", Percy is cut odd by her.

"I know Chiron so just tell him we will be in Cabin Eight. Hunters, follow me", Zoe said to them.

"I'll show you the way", Grover offered to them.

"We know the way-", Zoe is cut off by Naruto.

"I doubt that, didn't you guys burn down cabins when you were having your periods, or is it your sex urges your trying to control-", Naruto stops with an arrow an inch from his head curtesy of Zoe.

"Never mind, go on ahead, crazy bitch", Naruto whispers the last part. The hunters shouldered their packs she their bows and headed off toward the cabins with Grover leading. As Bianca di Angelo was leaving, she leaned over and whispered something in her brothers ear. She looked at him for an answer, but Nico just scowled abs turned walking towards Naruto. Bianca signs and walks after the others. Naruto pats Nico on the head.

"I know, that's one of the reasons why I hate the hunters, there just kids who give up on love to easily. One day your sister may find love and become a Demi-god once again, no longer a hunter. But it's sad I know, I've seen heartbreak because of those girls, mostly to guys who can't admit there feelings and once the girls they fell in love with become hunters. The simply give up hope, it's sad really", Naruto said to him which he nods sadly. Naruto looks to see Apollo is already gone with his sun chariot.

Naruto behind walking with the others and sees a group of Aphrodite girls lead by Silena, suddenly Naruto appears in front if her surprising the girls and he bows, Naruto goes to one knee taking Silena's hand and kisses it making her blush red while all the girls watch in jealousy.

"Hello beautiful, in Naruto Uzumaki-", Naruto is cut off by the girls squeals of joy.

"So your Naruto, the writer of this book, wait... Hmmmmm, how do we know if your telling the truth?", Silena says and Naruto moves closer and whispered in her ear. After 10 seconds Silena is blushing redder than a tomato and sweating with lust in her eyes. Naruto suddenly holds Silena bridal style much to her surprise.

"Your definitely the writer, why don't you come to our cabin later and you can show me this technique of yours", Silena says and both start to lean into each other but there cut off by an angry and jealous Thalia glaring at Naruto while grabbing his ear hard making him suddenly drop Silena much to her sadness.

"OW!", Naruto says in pain and then starts to be dragged away. Naruto looks at the girls and gives them a "call me" hand sign while mouthing the words.

"Handsome and giving off a powerful aura", Silena thinks with a light blush along with the other girls.

Naruto is dragged into the big house by Thalia where the others are waiting at and they turn to him.

"Ah, Thalia-, who's he?", Chiron says pointing at Naruto.

"Sup, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm-", Naruto is cut off by Sasuke covering his mouth.

"Don't tell him you idiot, Artemis already knows and sooner it later Zues will. I pick later do shut up", Sasuke whispers to Naruto who signs which Sasuke lets go.

"We're uh... Also half-bloods, the guy next to me is Sasuke Uchiha", Naruto said pointing to Sasuke.

"Now introductions are over, perhaps you two should sit down and tell us the who story, as well as those two who give off powerful auras?", Mr. D said making both of there eyes narrow.

When they were done, Chiron and Mr. D were shocked at this.

"Ok, we'll deal with the demi-primordals later. Right now we should launch a search for artemis if your right", Chiron says.

"I'll go", Thalia and Percy says at the same time while Mr. D sniffed.

"Certainly not!", Mr. D says which both of them started complaining but shortly stopped feeling the ground shake a little caused by Sasuke getting annoyed at the two.

"From what you have told me, we have broken even on this escapade. We have, ah, regrettably lost Annie Bell-", Mr. D is cut off by Naruto.

"It's Annabeth idiot. And second she didn't fall off the cliff you idiot", Naruto says making purplish angry fire in his eyes but Naruto wasn't even fazed by it.

"As I was saying, you procured a small annoying boy to replace her. So I see no point risking further half-bloods on a ridiculous rescue. The possibility is very great that this Annie girl is dead", Mr. D said.

"Didnt you just hear what i said?! Still pissed that you got kicked out of Olympus and stick here?", Naruto says and Mr. D suddenly stands up pist but then five Oni/demon warrior familiars suddenly appear from Naruto each holding a different weapon. Behind Mr. D two more appear from the shadows holding Katana's. Mr. D looks down to see there's no ground only darkness.

"Do you really want to fight now of all times, we "do you?", Naruto said the last two words with malice and the shadows start moving more making Mr. D take a seat not wanting to fight.

Nico suddenly burst into the room followed by Grover.

"SO COOL!", Nico yelled loudly holding his hands out to Chiron who gives a nervous smile.

"Yes, Mr. di Angelo, of you please. Through, I prefer to stay in human form in this wheelchair for, ah, first encounters", Chiron says.

"And who's! You're the wine dude? No way!", Nico says looking at Mr. D.

Just gonna call him by both his names.

"The wine dude?", Dionysus says giving Nico a loathing look but notices the familiars are gone.

"Dionysus, right? Oh, wow! I've got your figurine", Nico says gaining everyone's attention.

"My figurine", Dionysus said not understanding.

"In my game, Myrhomagic. And a holofoil card, too! And even though you've only got like five hundreds attack points and everybody thinks you're the lamest god card, I totally think your powers are sweet!", Nico says smiling excitedly.

"Ah. Well, that's... gratifying", Dionysus says truly perplexed while Naruto just smiles ruffling Nico's hair making him smile up at Naruto.

"Percy, you and Thalia go down to the cabins. Inform the campers we'll be playing capture the flange tomorrow evening", Chiron suddenly says.

"What are you talking about?", Naruto said confused at this knowing about this game they play.

"It is a tradition, a friendly match, whenever the hunters visit", Chiron says making Thalia mutter "I bet its real friendly".

Naruto looks to see Dionysus still frowning as Nico talked about how many defense points all the gods had in his game.

"Run along now", Chiron says which they nod and begin walking out but Naruto stops.

"Where will me and Sasuke be staying?", Naruto says confused while both look at each other.

"Sasuke can stay in Hermes cabin but we revived an Iris message by Apollo and he wants you to be living in another cabin while your here", Dionysus says and yells Naruto which cabin he'll be in much to his surprise and smiles.

When Naruto leaves he sees Sasuke at the door way who heard everything.

"So, Apollo really is trying to start something, idiot", Sasuke says signing while Naruto nods and both notice a few hunters at the basketball court shooting hoops while one of them is arguing with an Ares cabin member.

"Lets break it", Sasuke says which Naruto sighs and both walk over to them. They notice that the Ares kid had his hand in his sword while the hunter girl looked like she was going to exchange her basketball for a bow and arrow any second.

"Whoa! What seems to be the problem?", Naruto says with his hands up getting between them next to Sasuke.

"Tell this hunter that I want this basketball, they aren't welcomed on this court", the Ares kid says which Sasuke sighs.

"It's a big court so just share it", Sasuke says turning away.

"Who asked you, and what's with your hair, its looks like a ducks ass?!", the ares kid says making Sasuke freeze replaying what he just said. All the hunters look to see a tic mark on Sasuke's forehead.

"Can I see the ball for a second", Sasuke says extending his hand to the girl you gives him it not wanting to anger him.

"You want, you can have it!", Sasuke says and throws the ball straight at the Ares kids stomach sending him flying back into a tree hard. The Ares kid then hits the ground knocked out.

"So annoying", Sasuke says she walks to the Ares camper and stands over him and takes the basketball which he hands it back to the shocked hunter seeing his strength.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, lets go Naruto", Sasuke says turning to Naruto who's watching which a smile trying to contain laughter.

"He's kinda right about your hair shaped like a ducks ass-", Naruto is cut off by being thrown by Sasuke towards another tree but the shadows move on the tree and Naruto goes inside it. He reappears next to the tree by coming out of the shadow.

"Ok, ok! Just stop throwing me!", Naruto says and begins walking away not wanting to piss Sasuke off more. The hunters actually smile at seeing the perverted Demi-Dragon Primidal being thrown at a Tree.

Naruto suddenly stops seeing a two campers sitting next to each other while the girl feeds the boy. Naruto looks down saddly remembering Hinata.

"Damn it... Why couldn't I save her? Why...?", Naruto says to himself sadly and begins walking again not knowing Thalia was watching the whole time.

"Naruto...", Thalia said to herself seeing the pain in his eyes and loneliness.

TIME SKIP AT ZUES CABIN AT NIGHT

"Finally I can go to bed", Thalia says wearing a black top with a gold lightning bolt on it whine wearing white pajama shorts. Thalia enters the bed and stops cold seeing there's someone in her bed.

"Don't tell me...", Thalia thinks blushing and gets angry. When she moves the blankets, she sees a smiling Naruto who's only wearing orange boxers.

"Sup Thalia, it seems that Dionysus said that I'll be staying with you", Naruto says to her with a perverted smile make Thalia blush and she feels Naruto's hand touch her thigh which Thalia makes a fist with lightning in it and was about to throw it when she feels to arms wrap around her and something hit her chest. She looks down to see Naruto has his arms wrapped around her and his head on her chest.

"Please... Just for tonight can I stay like this...", Naruto says no longer showing the fun, happy, perverted side but a sad, lonely, hurt side. Thalia's eyes widen at this and looks at Naruto sadly. Thalia pulls the blankets over then and wraps her arms around his head.

"Ok. Just for tonight so go to sleep", Thalia says and Naruto closes his eyes and whispers something.

"Thank you... Thalia...", Naruto says to her while Thalia closes her eyes which both fall asleep.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the idea yukicrewger2.

Chapter 6

DREAM/FLASH BACK

"Hinata... Please wake up...", Naruto says with wide eyes holding a bloody Hinata.

"It's ok, I don't feel any pain at all... It feels peaceful", Hinata said with a smile making Naruto's eyes widen in fear.

There currently being hunted by monsters which spot them.

"Naruto... Please do me a favor...", Hinata says weakly gaining Naruto's attention.

"Please... Survive... Don't give into... Your anger...", Hinata said this last two words and falls limp. Naruto eyes widen more.

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!", Naruto screams with tears going down his eyes and his eyes turn to complete and utter rage.

"I'LL... ILLL... I'LL EXTERMINATE YOU! EVERY SINGLE FUCKING ONE OF YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS! UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!", Naruto screams with rage and his body starts to change. The shadows around him start moving towards him covering Naruto completely.

"Kill... KILLLLLLLL! RAGHHHHHHHHHH!", Naruto roars as his body starts to grow making the monsters stop in dead and look up as the figure becomes huge. The shadows start to recede into Naruto's mouths and when Sasuke and the others arrive, they stop in fear has shock seeing the monster. It looks like Star-Vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon from Cardfight Vanguard. The dragon has darkness leak out of its mouth making all the monsters back away in fear.

"Nar-", Sakura is stopped by Sasuke covering her mouth.

"Don't gain his attention. He'll kill us the way we are now", Sasuke says shocked.

"KILL THEM... ARGHHHHHHHH!", Naruto roars making everyone holds there ears. Naruto's shadow starts getting bigger as new monsters come out of it looking like Diablo from "Diablo 3" when Diablo faced Imperius in the cinematic. An army of monsters come out of the shadow running at the other monsters scaring them.

Naruto unleashes a blast of black flames from his mouth consuming the enemy monsters leaving nothing behind. Naruto sticks out his hand which the darkness moves to his right hand creating a scythe. Naruto swings it at the ground taking out his own monsters as well as the enemy without a care in the world.

"RAGHHHHHHH!", Naruto roars and when he swings the scythe, he sends a darkness wave at it which it hits the monsters making them disappear.

DREAM/FLASH BACK END

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!", Naruto screams waking up. Naruto heard the camp for open and looks to see Thalia run inside hearing the scream which she runs to Naruto's side worried.

"Naruto, what's wrong?!", Thalia says worried seeing Naruto sweating a lot.

"I-It's nothing, just a nightmare... Yeah... Just a nightmare...", Naruto says sadly confusing Thalia at this.

TIME SKIP AT NIGHT AFTER DINNER

Naruto is currently walking with Sasuke, both discussing about the dream.

"I told you already, I don't want to talk about it, and if discussion!", Naruto said angrily which Sasuke signs nodding knowing Naruto won't ever want to talk about what happened that day involving the human girl who can see through the mist.

"Naruto... Your becoming real attached to Thalia, maybe you should-", Sasuke is cut off by Naruto.

"I already lost someone precious once. I don't want to lose another, this is different then the times with other girls, in actually falling in love...", Naruto says and keeps walking heading for capture the flag.

They start hearing yelling and when they arrive, they see Thalia yelling at Percy.

"What is the name of the gods were you THINKING?!", Thalia yells looking at Percy.

Percy balled his fists angrily.

"I got the flag, Thalia! I saw a chance and I took it!", Percy yells back.

"I WAS AT THEIR BASE! BUT THE FLAG WAS GONE! IF YOU HADN'T BUTTED IN, WE WOULD'VE WON!", Thalia screams at Percy angrily.

"You had too many in you!", Percy yells back.

"Oh, so its my fault?", Thalia says.

"I didn't say that", Percy says angering her.

"Argh!", Thalia says and pushed Percy back which a shock went through his body that blew him backwards ten feet into the water. A couple of hunters laugh at this.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-", Thalia is cut off by Percy.

"A wave erupted from the creek, blasting into Thalia's face dousing her from head to toe:

"Yeah. I didn't mean to, either!", Percy says.

Thalia held out her spear.

"You want some, Seaweed Brain?!", Thalia said and Percy gets angry.

"Bring it on, Pinecone Face!", Percy yells while raising riptide, but before he could do anything, Thalia yelled out loud and a blast of lightning came down from the sky hitting her spear and and sends it at Percy but before it could hit a sword stopped it, it was a black katana which blocked it completely shocking Thalia as well as the others.

"I don't like to use Nozarashi for these kinds of stupid fights", Naruto says and taps Nozarashi on his shoulder. Naruto looks to see Annabeth sending him a thankful look.

Suddenly Naruto blinks in surprise and turns along with the others. Something was approaching them. It was shrouded in murky green mist, as it got closer the campers and hunters gasped. While Naruto and Sasuke stare at it blankly thinking who brought there dead grandmother back to life?

The withered mummy that held the Oracle moved forward. Mist curled around everyone's feet, turning the able a sickly shade of green.

Then a voice hissed inside there heads.

"I am the spirit of Delphi. Speaker if the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python", Oracle says and it turns too Zoe.

"Approach, seeker, and ask", Oracle said making Zoe swallow but takes a step forward.

"Where's is thy goddess", Zoe spoke which green mist comes from the Oracle's mouth. They saw a vague image of a mountain, and a girl standing at the barren peak. It was Artemis, but she was wrapped in chains while fettered to the rock. She was kneeling with her hands raised as of to block an attack from someone. She has a pained expression in her face. Which the Oracle finally speaks.

"Seven shall go west to the goddess in chains, One shall be saved in a land without rain, The name of Olympus shows the trail, Campers and Hunters combined prevail, The Titan's curse must one withstand, one shall perish by another's hand. And all shall see the rage of the Dragon God", Oracle said which the green mist recedes into its mouth and becomes still as a statue.

"Naruto", Sasuke says looking at Naruto who nods.

"I won't lose control, after that day, I would never lose control again. I know what it meant by rage. But anyways, Annabeths with Artemis... Hmmmm", Naruto said to Sasuke looking down sadly.

AT THE BIG HOUSE

There currently sitting at the Ping-Pong table in the red room. Dionysus supplied the snacks for everyone. Zoe and Bianca di Angelo are sitting next to each other which Naruto signs sitting next to Sasuke.

"This is pointless", Zoe said says suddenly which Naruto sighs rubbing his temples.

"Sasuke, your girl friend is starting to annoy me again", Naruto whispers to Sasuke earning a glare.

"There is no time for talk, our goddess needs us. The hunters must leave immediately-", Zoe is cut off by Naruto.

"If you so much as try to leave, I'll take all of you down before you leave the camp", Naruto said to her earning a glare from Zoe.

"You heard the prophecy. Seven shall go west to the goddess in chains. We can get seven hunters and go", Zoe says gaining a glare from Naruto.

"Artemis is being held hostage. We must find her and free her-", Zoe is cut off by shadows wrapping around her and a hand forming from the shadows grabbing her neck shocking everyone.

"I. Don't. Care. I don't care if you were given this damn quest! Campers and Hunters were given this quest? Even so, I will also be coming. I don't care who you are. If you so much as try to piss me off, I'll kill you", Naruto says which Zoe grabs her bow but stops cold. Two demon warriors from Naruto appear at her side holding there swords to her neck.

"I could kill the entire hunt if I wanted to, maybe even Artemis herself. Keep talking, and I'll end you here and now", Naruto said to her Zoe sweat and start to fear the one thing she never thought she would feel again. "Fear".

"Let her go, we aren't here to kill so calm down, don't forget it", Sasuke says making Naruto's eyes narrow with sadness.

"I know...", Naruto said which the warriors disappear and the shadows recede back into Naruto.

"Naruto is right, hunters and campers must go together", Thalia says which Naruto stands up.

"Sasuke, Thalia, Grover will go, Zoe, you decide the other two. If I hear a complaint, I swear I'll make you scream", Naruto said about to leave.

"But-", Zoe stops seeing Naruto's glare and swallow.

"As you wish, I will take Phoebe. She's our best tracker", Zoe says.

"And?", Naruto said to her.

"And I wish Bianca to go", Zoe says making Naruto's eyes widen at this in shock.

"Me? But... I'm so new. I wouldn't be any good", Bianca says stunned.

"You will do fine, there is no better way to prove thyself", Zoe says they all hear something crash and look to see Naruto destroyed a table making everyone speechless.

"Taking her on a quest like this?! Are you insane! She will die!", Naruto says to her.

"She will not, I am in charge of the quest so she will not die on my watch", Zoe says which Naruto grits his teeth.

"She dies, its your fault and Nico will no longer be the same", Naruto says turning away.

"Even I can't save Nico from loneliness, if she dies... There's no use... He will be consumed...", Naruto says and begins walking away which Sasuke stands up.

"Sorry for happened Zoe, he's had a hard life", Sasuke says turning away confusing Zoe.

"What kind of hard life?", Annabeth says which Sasuke signs.

"The one he cared most in the world, a human girl named hinata who can see through the mist. She died in Naruto's arms, that day he went berserk, and after that, he vowed to never lose control agaim...", Sasuke says and walks after Naruto.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

TIME SKIP

Naruto was currently walking by himself when he noticed someone at the dining pavilion. It was Nico who was hiding behind a Greek  
Column. Naruto signs sinking in the shadows. Naruto  
Appears silently behind Nico who was peeking around the corner, all his attention focused on the dining area. He was spying in the Hunters which they could hear two voices of the girls. Naruto blinks in surprise and glances at his left seeing nothing but he closes his eyes and opens it showing the rinnegan which he sees Percy as clear as day which he deactivates his eye and turns back to them.

"It cannot be cured, not quickly, at any rate", Zoe said.

"But his did it happen?", Bianca says and Zoe growls at that.

"A foolish prank. Those Stoll boys from the Hermes cabin. Centaur blood is like acid. Everyone knows that. They sprayed the I suds if that Artemis Hunting Tour T-shirt with it", Zoe says which Naruto cracks a smile at that.

"That's terrible!", Bianca says which she nods.

"She will live, but she'll be bedridden for weeks with horrible hives. There is no way she can go. It's up to me...and thee", Zoe said

"But the prophecy, if Phoebe can't go, we only have six. We'll have to pick another", Bianca says which Zoe shakes her head.

"There is no time, we must leave at first light. That's immediately. Besides, the prophecy says we would lose one. The camp has magic borders. Nothing, not even weather, or allowed in without permission. It could be a land without rain but... Bianca, listen... I... I can't explain why but we shouldn't pick another person because they would meet an end worse than Phoebe's. I don't want to risk another Hunter", Zoe says.

"You should tell Naruto and Sasuke or Thalia the rest of the dream. And if your suspicions are correct, about the General-", Bianca is cut off by Naruto.

"You two should go to bed", the two freeze and turn to see Naruto sitting at one of the tables.

"How...", Zoe stops in shock which her hand reaches her bow but its stopped by an Oni appearing grabbing her arm.

Naruto takes out his sword and taps it on the ground which makes her eyes widen in complete and utter dead seeing it. A beast of fear and darkness.

"The night, is when my power is the strongest. You two go to bed. Nozarashi and eye must rest", Naruto said confusing her.

"Who is-", Zoe is cut off by Naruto pointing his katana at her.

"Nozarashi is a part of me. You could call this my restriction or limiter, it helps keep most of my power sealed away", Naruto says with a dark smile.

"Eheheheh, well if you look at that. No ones around, just me and you two", Naruto says and shows the Rinnegan shocking them. Thalia could see it perfectly now. The beast was death, a Skelton holding a scythe.

"This is the form my aura takes", Naruto says and a bead of sweat vines down Zoe's face as Naruto passes her walking away making Zoe turn slowly seeing Naruto's retreating form.

TIME SKIP 5 MINUTES LATER

Naruto heard footsteps and turns to Nico.

"So you noticed I was behind you huh", Naruto says which he nods.

"Your awesome!", Nico says making Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"I mean having an aura that looks like the Grim Reaper, that's awesome!", Nico says making Naruto speechless.

"Please watch over my sister!", Nico says bowing making his eyes widen.

"You have to promise me to keep my sister safe", Nico says making his eyes widen in shock and he looks away and walks towards Nico stoping at his side.

"That a big promise, I mad a promise like what once... I lost Hinata from not being fast enough. Besides... Why don't you ask Percy, he was watching to white invisible...", Naruto says but he shakes his head.

"Please! Just promise me!", Nico yells at Naruto.

"You don't get it... I can't keep promise's... They always break...", Naruto says with tears in his eyes shocking him.

"You don't understand! When you make a promise like that, you can just lose. I was taught once by Dad... To never show feelings to your enemy. Keep your mind focused on completing a mission. And no matter what happens, no matter how much your hurting inside, never shed a tear... I promised my father I would never cry but", Naruto says and turn to Nico shocking him seeing Naruto crying.

"Even now... I'm afraid of using Nozarashi's Shiki... I don't ever want to lose control again and look... I promised my father I would never cry but I'm always crying... On the inside and out... In just a liar...", Naruto said and smiles crying.

"So next time, why don't you just believe in us... I can't promise anything but I will try my best", Naruto says to Nico shocking him.

"Why... Why did you risk your life saving Annabeth? You don't even know her?", Nico says.

"Well... When someone passes away, its the end. There past and future... All there dreams they once had, they disappear along with them... This is true, as Hinata did... All the ties that bind them to the living are severed, all but one, the most important of all... People, parents, siblings, friends, lovers, the people who were important to them... And these people who are left behind... It's there job to decide if they want to take on there dreams and not let it die... Burn this into your mind Nico... We all... Have to say goodbye someday. Sometimes, all of a sudden... The sane goes for me and you as well as Bianca... So...you better get used to losing people you care for...", Naruto says making Nico's were widen.

"I will try my best but... I can't use my full power... Nico, the next generation is the is the light if our future remember that. In you burns the soul of light even if your sucked in darkness and even if you start to despise yourself... Your guardian spirit is a Dragon of Light. You must find that if you even want to become equal to a God", Naruto says and begins walking away.

"A Dragon of Light?", Nico says and Naruto smiles seeing it. Behind Nico is a faint image of a dragon. Looks like Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon.

"Like me. You and your sister have the blood of a dragon", Naruto says disappearing in the darkness.

"Blood of a dragon?", Nico says shocked at this.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is in the Van with everyone else while being followed by Percy riding on blackjack. Sasuke is in the front seat driving with Zoe on the other front seat.

BACK TO BASE

"Damn it!", someone yells which Kakashi and the others look to see Sciron scream  
while falling off the air ship. If you want to know what happened, the idiot was messing with the power making an explosion sending him flying off the ship. Before Sciron hits the ground, he freezes in midair while Gaara drags a mattress towards him and lays it on the ground and unfreezes time which he falls on it.

"Thanks", Sciron says getting up.

They hear metal foot steps.

"I have to say, I like the Water God Slayer armor", someone data which they turn to see Obito wearing a new armor. It looks exactly like Prince Ivar's armor from the old show Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog. (Looked like the perfect water god slayer armor) Obito had his barbed trident and when he taps the ground it freezes.

"OBITO!", Sakura a screeches with her body in a block of ice.

"Oops...", Obito says smiling under his helmet. Kakashi gives Obito a low five not letting the pink banshee see it.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8

AT WASHINGTON

Everyone got out if the white van and Grover pointed towards one of the big buildings.

"Let's go everyone, we're heading towards there", Naruto said pointing at the big buildings lining the mall. After that they trudged off towards it. Naruto glances to see a block away a door to a black sedan opened. A man with gray gray hair and a military buzz cut got out. He was wearing dark shades and a black overcoat.

"We're being followed", Naruto thinks and glances at Sasuke who gives a quick nod seeing it to. They then stop at a big building that says National Air age Space Museum.

"The smithsonian?", Naruto said surprised looking at the building as Thalia checked the door. It was open, but there weren't many people going in, they slipped inside.

TIME SKIP SOME TIME LATER

"I don't see any enemies which is odd?", Naruto said looking both ways.

"So you saw some following us, they must be hiding", Thalia says which Naruto nods.

"Mew", they all stop hearing that and Naruto looks down do see a kitten? With little orange tabby with stripes like a tiger.

"WTF?!", Naruto said and earns done glares from parents who are blocking there children's ears.

"S-Sorry", Naruto said apologizing and grabs the kitten by the back of its fur then lifts it in the air which it's staring directly at Naruto.

"Mew", the kitten says and licks Naruto's cheek surprising him.

"Ahhhhhhh, he likes you", Thalia says and takes the kitten from him which she begins petting it getting purrs of approval from the cat.

"Is it normal to see an orange cat with stripes?", Sasuke whispered to Zoe who shrugs.

"Honestly, I don't know", Zoe said which Thalia puts the kitten on the ground and it suddenly jumps on Naruto and crawls on him until it reaches the top of his head and simply stays there. Like kibs and akamaru when they were young.

"Hmmmmmmm. I'll name him Kurama!", Naruto said smiling at the name which the cat purrs in approval.

"You just find some kind of car and now your keeping it? What happened if it has an owner?", Sasuke said which Naruto just shrugs not caring which Sasuke's eye twitches. Sasuke's hand goes reaching for the cat but heard a growl making him stop and start sweating seeing the kitten glaring at Sasuke-how the hell can a kitten glare? Sasuke's hand recede while Thalia is containing laughter and Zoe has a smile. Bianca is looking at the kitten thinking its cute while Grover is a little scared of it.

TIME SKIP 10 MINUTES LATER

Suddenly someone knocks into Thalia sending her into an Apollo Space Capsule. Grover yelps in surprise at this while Naruto signs.

Zoe and Bianca had there arrows notched, aimed at Percy's chest making him sweat.

Zoe then realized who he was but wasn't anxious to lower her bow.

"You! How dare you show thy fave here?", Zoe said while Sasuke signs at this happening.

"Percy! Thank goodness", Grover said thankful he's here but stops seeing Zoe glaring at him making him start to blush.

"I mean, um, gosh. You're not supposed to be here!", Grover says having bad acting.

"Luke, he's here", Percy says out of breath which Naruto's eyes widen remembering the rumors he heard about him around the camp and glances at Thalia who lost the anger in her eyes at being pushed into the capsule. She put her hand on her silver bracelet.

"Where", Thalia said and he began telling them of what he saw.

"The General is here? That is impossible! You lie", Zoe said but Naruto shakes his head.

"I sense a Titan level being here, he's not lying", Naruto said feeling Atlas's presence.

"See, I wasn't lieing! Look, there's no time. Skeleton warriors-", Percy is cut off by Naruto.

"How many?", Naruto said with narrowed eyed.

"Twelve, and that's not all. That guy, the General, he said he was sending something, a playmate, to distract you over here. A monster", Percy said while Naruto glances at Sasuke.

"We were following Artemia's trail, I was pretty sure it led here. Some powerful monster scent... She must've stopped here looking for the mystery monster. But we haven't found anything yet", Grover says to them.

"If Percy is telling the truth about the skeleton warriors, we have no time to argue. They are the worst, the most horrible... We must leave now", Zoe says which Sasuke nods agreeing.

"Good idea", Percy said but Zoe stopped him.

"I was not including thee boy. You are not part of this quest-", Zoe is stopped by Naruto releasing killing intent on her.

"Will you shut up, we're in trouble so shut up, we have bigger problems to worry about", Naruto said to her then he stops completely while the others except Naruto and Sasuke freeze hearing a loud growl. Below them adults screamed while a little kids voice screeched with delight: "Kitty!"

Something enormous bounded up the ramp drawing there attention to see it was the size of a pick up truck. It had silver claws and golden glittering fur.

"So that's what a Nemean Lion looks like up close", Naruto says as it roared so loud it parted parted Naruto's hair. It's fangs gleaned like stainless steel.

"Separate-", Zoe is cut off by the lion suddenly stoping making there eyes widen in shock as shadows start to wrap around the lion like hand stoping it's movement but its struggling.

"Sasuke", Naruto said as Sasuke nods and lifts his white blade she brings it down making it stop as it separates in half shocking them. The lion seemed to be melting away while the only thing that was left was a normal lions pelt.

"So... Fast", Zoe said shocked at them beating it that easily.

"Take it...", Zoe said to Sasuke who picks it up but throws it to Percy.

"Not my style, you can have it Percy", Sasuke says while putting his sword away and yawns as Percy nods putting it on not wanting to disobey someone who cut a truck sized lion in half with one swing.

"What the hell? Are those security guards high or something?", Naruto said what dying the guards scrambling in all directions except there's, a few we're running into the walls and each other.

"You did that?", Percy asked Grover who nodded in embarrassed meant.

"A minor confusion sing. I player some Barry Manilow. It works every time. But it'll only last w few seconds", Grover says to them.

"Guys, look", Naruro said which they turn to see a group of grey men dressed in camouflage outfits walking across the lawm. There gazes were aimed at them even through they were far away.

"They'll be hunting me. I'll distrac-", Percy is cut off by Sasuke.

"Don't just get yourself killed, we're all going", Sasuke said while Zoe nods.

"You are part of this quest now. I do not like it, but there is no changing fate. You are the seventh quest member. And we are not leaving anyone behind", Zoe said which Naruro smirks at that.

TIME SKIP

They were crossing the Potomac when they spotted a helicopter which was sleek, black military model and it was coming towards them.

"Mortals getting paid to do this, pathetic General", Naruto says and stares at the helicopter and tilts his head.

INSIDE THE HELICOPTER

"Ok, I guess we should pull back now", the pilot says having a sword at his neck by an Oni along with other Oni's in the helicopter.

BACK TO NARUTO

The helicopter turns around heading back.

"We should go now", Naruto says which Bianca suddenly pointed at a parking lot.

"Are you sure?", Naruto said which she nods.

"Trust me", Bianca said which he nods she they run across two lanes of traffic and into a mall parking lot on the south bank of the river. They left the van and are currently following Bianca.

"Subway entrance, lets go south. Alexandria", Bianca said.

They soon bought tickets and got through the turnstiles, looking behind them for any signs of pursuit. A few minutes later they were safely aboard a southbound train, riding away from the D.C. As there train cane above ground, they could see the helicopter circling the parking lot, but it didn't come after them.

"So what made you think here?", Naruto said to her.

"Well, I saw that station when Nico and I came through last summer. I remember being really surprised to see it, because it wasn't here when we used to live in D.C.", Bianca says which Naruto's eyes narrow.

"The station looked very old", Naruto says to her which she shrugs.

"I guess but trust me, when we lived here as little kids, there was no subway", Bianca says.

Thalia sat up fast.

"Wait a minute. No subway at all?", Thalia said which she nods.

"Anyways... We need to change trains", Naruto says which they start hearing helicopter sounds again. Over the next half hour, all they thought about was getting away safely. They changed trains twice and had no idea where they were going but even so they lost the helicopter. Unfortunately, when they finally got off the train they found themselves at the end of the line, in an industrial area with nothing but warehouses and railway tracks. As well as snow. Lots and lots of snow. It seemed to be much colder where they were and Percy was glad he had the fur coat. They wandered the railway yard, thinking there might be another passenger train some here're but there were just rows and rows if freight cars, most of which were coveted in snow, like they hadn't moved in years. Naruto takes his jacket off and puts it on Thalia. Kurama is currently hiding in Percy's coat keeping warmth much to the demi gods discomfort.

"You need this way more then I do", Naruto said not even twitching from the cold while Thalia nods giving Naruto and thankful look. A homeless guy was standing at a trash-can fire. He then gave then a toothless grin.

"Y'all need to get warned up? Come on over!", he says which they huddled around it.

"So c-c-c-cold", Thalia said and feels a pair of arms wrap around her.

"While this help?", Naruto said earning a blush from her.

"Thank you...", Thalia said which Naruto just smiles.

"You know, you're never completely without friends. You kids need a train going west?", the man says which Naruto nods getting suspicious of this man which he points making them turn to suddenly see a freight train gleaning and free of show, if was one of those automobile carrier trains, with steel mesh curtains and a triple deck of cars inside. The side of the freight train said SUN WEST LINE.

"Wait a second-", Naruto said turning around to see the man gone as well as the flames of the trash can too.

"Was he Apollo?", Naruto thinks and looks back to the train.

TIME SKIP ONE HOUR LATER

They were currently waiting in the cars which the train is taking them.

"Need company?", Naruto said tapping on the window of the drivers seat and she shrugged opening the door of the side seat which he walks around and opens the door entering it while closing the door. Kurama peaks out of Naruto's shirt and jumps out and finds a nice comfy place to nap on Thalia's legs making her blush while she pets the kitten which purrs.

The radio was playing White Stripes.

"You ok?", Naruto said to her which she just shrugs.

"The Hunters tried to recruit you once", Naruto suddenly said much to her surprise but her eyes become dangerously bright.

"I almost joined them... Luke, Annabeth, and I ram into them once, and Zoe tried to convince me. She almost did, but... I would've had to leave Luke", Thalia said as Naruto shows a little sadness in his eyes.

"Zoe and I got into a fight. She told me I was being stupid. She says I'd regret my choice. She said Luke would let me down someday", Thalia says.

"You still have feelings for him...", Naruto said which she says nothing but there was anger in her eyes.

"You do realize you will have to fight Luke, and maybe...", Naruto was cut off by Thalia.

"I'll do what I have to do", Thalia said to him.

"Even kill him?", Naruto said which she makes a fist.

"Do me a favor and get out of the car", Thalia said to him but he doesn't listen.

"Love is a wonderful and deadly thing. You find your true love but in the end you lose it which you go through hell...", Naruto said to her which she glares at Naruto.

"I don't want to hear it, just leave!", Thalia says louder which Naruto still won't listen.

"Love can be like a curse which can never leave, it will always hurt to lose the one you love...", Naruto said and she becomes even angrier but he said something that stopped her.

"Sasuke told you what happened... But it was all my fault I lost Hinata... I... I left her alone because I was angry with her... The reason was so stupid I can't even remember and because of me she died, she was human and yet I left her alone then... I... I... I saw you, you reminded me so much of her... I wanted to protect her so much but she died... I can't even release Nozarashi's shiki, I'm afraid I may lose control so I put restrictions on myself... I'm not even able to keep promises, I promised Hinata I would protect her always and I broke it... I can never keep a promise... If I was never born, she would still be alive...", Naruto said holding his face as tears start to come down his eyes shocking Thalia.

"I may act strong on the outside but on the inside in a scared little boy afraid of seeing the people o care about dyeing... I'm a poor excuse of a primiodal dragon, I'm just a monster in the end... I killed those monsters without mercy... I even attacked my own friends in rage... I'm just... I'm just a monster in the end...", Naruto said with hurt, sadness, and, anger in his eyes.

"Stop...", Thalia said and hugs Naruto making his eyes widen in shock.

"Your afraid but you forget... You still have the memories...", Thalia said making his eyes widen.

"You are not a monster... Just a sad man who's lost a lot... But you have us now...", Thalia said which Naruto has more tears coming down his eyes as he hugs Thalia more.

"Think about the good times with Hinata...", Thalia says while Naruto closes his eyes.

"Hinata... I'm sorry...", Naruto thinks crying more while Sasuke and next to Zoe Beth hearing this.

"Now you understand the burden he carriers, he has a curse from the heart which can never be removed until he finally lets go of the past...", Sasuke said and stands up walking to the other end of the train while Zoe thinks to herself.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


End file.
